Summer Vacation
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: It's summer vacation before college and our favorite Neptune girls are going to make the most of it. But that's what most ex-Seniors are planning to do so what happens when they meet super-hot surfer dudes from LA that just can't seem to get enough of them? What happens when they start to road trip together all the way to New York? LoVe, MaDi, DuMe and other parings
1. Summer Time

**Summary: AU It is the summer vacation before college and our favourite Neptune girls are going to make the most of it. But that's what most ex-Seniors are planning to do so what happens when they meet super-hot surfer dudes from LA that just can't seem to get enough of them? Even when Veronica decides to take on monster hunts. What happens when they start to road trip together all the way to New York? Trouble ensues, mysteries need to be solved, friendships are formed, summer flings and romances arise, beach parties. Fun-filled story packed with mystery, drama, humour, romance, friendship. LoVe, MaDi, DuMe and other parings. **

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry that I deleted the story but I promise this revised version is so much better. It's basically the same plot thus far but I've decided to change the overall plot of the story though it does not affect the current story line (The mystery – except that it will be solved sooner). The story started to get too Scooby Doo for me so I decided to change some stuff. The characters seemed too friendly so I changed that as well. The chapters are much longer. **

**~~ Chapter One: Summer Time: Neptune: The Mars Residence~~**

Veronica's stomach was pressed onto her mattress as her legs swam in the air while she flipped through a copy of _Seventeen_ magazine. She never really indulged in her ex-classmates obsessions over the rich and famous and unlike her ex-peers she watched the news and read the newspaper instead of flickering through the pages of the glossy magazine. Yet here she was paging through Meg's copy of the teen magazine; she had no interest in the 'latest' trends because she wore whatever made her comfortable but there were certain articles that caught her attention. It also surprised her that she was somewhat interested in these people's opinions on certain topics and their experiences. It was rather ironic really; she began to take an interest in teenage activities when she was now legally considered an adult.

Meg was seated on a green bean bag couch that was spiralled out on Veronica's floor. The harmonious blonde of the group held a note book and pen in her hand as she jotted down her thoughts. Meg had high hopes for her future; she had wanted to become an actress much to her parents' dismay. Meg had always loved drama in school; she loved to dance, sing and act. She was brilliant at it as well. One could have easily called the blonde a geek but she was a cheerleader, hot and she held a certain sense of purity and innocence that made it impossible for people to be anything but nice to her.

And there was Mac seated on a blue chair as she typed away on Veronica's laptop; installing the latest firewall and tightening Veronica's security on her computer. Mac had always been the computer whiz in high school; like Meg, she could have been considered a geek but her wicked computer skills shut anyone up who dared insult her. She intimated many of their 09er peers by her wits and skills.

Even Veronica had her geek side, she forwent cheerleading for soccer and she was on the school's decathlon team along with Mac. Veronica also played chess and was a master reader of people though she was feared by her peers because of the information she had against them. Veronica was the school's very own Nancy Drew.

Lilly was the head cheerleader also known as the Queen of 09ers. Lilly had her on geeky side but the only people that saw it was Mac, Meg and Veronica.

Perhaps it was Lilly's status that kept Veronica, Meg and Mac from being exiled into the 'nerds' crowd because they were Lilly Kane's best friends.

Veronica caught sight of a quiz; she wasn't one to take these 'fun' quizzes but she had nothing better to do.

The title was in big bold writing, 'Are you a rebel child?'

Veronica bit her lip; the most probable answer would be yes but it wasn't because she wanted to be, it seemed to be a natural talent of hers to be a rebel. She spent a few minutes taking the quiz and was surprised at her score of 21 out of 30. It read: '13-22: Naughty & Nice' Veronica glanced at the other two options and she was sure that Meg would be 'Miss Goody-Two-Shoes' and Lilly would be the 'Rebel' and Mac would be a little bit of everything and most probably would have scored in the 'Naughty & Nice' just like she had.

Lilly startled the girls when she leaped into the room with alacrity. Her bright greenish-blue-ish eyes sparkled as it matched her mischievous grin on her lips when she asked, "Who's the most fabulous person in the world?" Her ebullient voice radiated throughout the room and effectively broke the peaceful silence. Lilly's enthusiasm caused her three best friends to be cautious. Lilly loved to live life to the fullest and she was very persistent on her BFF's celebrating life with her. Though Lilly's free-spirited way of the celebration of life usually involved reckless and spontaneous ideas that would in one way or another was bound to get them in trouble if they were ever to get caught.

Mac's eyes darted between Veronica's and Meg's, finally her sight settled on Lilly as she breathed out an exaggerated sigh and gave a fake quiver as she remarked, "I'm afraid to answer that."

Lilly frowned dramatically as she threw her hands up and exclaimed, "Oh come on guys show a little love!" She heavily sighed. "I, of course," she twirled her index finger as she points to herself. A smile hovered over her lips as she tried to build the suspense, "got us," she paused for a dramatic effect and smirked, "the most awesome summer ever!" She shrieked.

Veronica lifted an eyebrow at the statement. Lilly's 'awesome' usually ended with Veronica having to use one of her get-out-of-jail-free-cards. "Aren't all of our summers awesome Lils?" The petite blonde questioned as she scanned the pages of the magazine in search of more 'fun quizzes' instead of asking what was really on her mind; _sometimes I'm better off not knowing_, she decided.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at the sight of Veronica with the _Seventeen_ magazine in hand and then flounced onto the soft bed, quickly she snatched the magazine from Veronica in the process. "Ronica, any season with me in it is awesome," Lilly smugly grinned as the three girls rolled their eyes at Lilly's 'subtle' hints of her awesomeness. "This year is gonna be epic."

"Epic?" The wary voice belonged to Meg. Lilly's normal was crazy; her 'special' would just be... "What have you gotten us into now Lilly?" Meg queried and placed her notebook on the desk beside her; it was impossible to do anything but pay attention to Lily when the girl was hyped up.

"Me?" Lilly tilted her head innocently. "Why, I have gotten us parents free summer," Lilly's eyes glimmered with mischief. At their unresponsiveness and sceptical glances Lilly continued, "Oh come on guys it's no fun being mysterious if you aren't being intrigued!" Lilly sighed and gave up on being enigmatic. "We are travelling this summer. To Utah."

"Utah?" Mac repeated; clearly this was not what she had expected.

"Yeah, apparently in Utah resides a little cabin; that I like to call the Kane cabin. It seems that daddy dearest had a big secret cottage in Utah."

"Really?" Meg's eyes brightened as excitement started to colour her features.

Veronica, Mac and Lilly, knew Meg's excitement was for Lilly's statement of a parent free summer. Veronica thought about all the differences in their parents.

_Meg's parents almost never give her a break; they are way too religious in my opinion. Meg is probably the most innocent person you could ever meet, practically a saint. Though, at the same time not close to one since she's friends with us but she would totally pass for a Disney princess. I guess the idea of a parent free summer would be a wonderful fresh break. _

_Mac's parents are cool but according to her 'I love them but they just don't get me." One example would be that Mac's a vegetarian but her family are meat-eaters. I guess it would be like herbivore living with carnivores. But didn't Simba live with Timone and Pumba? Hmm but they did eat bugs..._

_Ah, Lilly, well, she got tired of trying to impress her parents; they always wanted a boy but never got one. Lilly always said that her mom cares more about her image and what the public sees. And that her dad loves her but not more than his billion dollar business. So her philosophy is 'if you couldn't please them, go out of your way to piss them off,' and that's exactly what she did. Lilly is rebellious but that's because she craves their attention knowing she won't get it any other way; not that she would admit it to anyone. _

_I once had 'perfect family' as everyone used to call it, my parents and I actually bonded and spent time together. People couldn't understand why I would decline a party invite to hang with my parents that was until I found out my life wasn't as perfect as I thought. _

_My mom split and I found out that she was an alcoholic. My dad had to be both a father and a mother. He even quit being sheriff and opened his own business, Mars Investigation so that he could work his own hours. But that was two year ago. Honestly? I miss my mom, probably always will but, the hero is the one that stays, and she left. I used to hate her for that but my dad looks so much happier now and that makes me wonder; the happier I see my dad, the more my anger at my mother fades._

_After all doesn't everything happen for a reason, what's that saying? There has to be sunshine and rain for a rainbow. So if all of the bad things didn't happen I wouldn't be who I am today? I think I like this girl more than the girl I used to be._

"Yep, it's in Bear Lake and apparently its mine." Veronica's thoughts broke when Lilly's response rang out. _Of course Lilly owns a cabin, her father is a billionaire! And being the only child Lilly always gets what she wants, but a cabin? _Veronica thought to herself. She often wondered whether the way the Lilly's parents gave her everything was a good thing. In Veronica's opinion, things awarded often held more value and made people happier.

"It's a big cottage, peaceful, luxurious and apparently there's this huge lake like right beside the cabin," Lilly began with a dreamy expression.

"Wow," The girls shrieked with excitement.

Lilly laughed. "Well I told you it's going to be awesome!"

"We won't doubt your awesomeness ever again Lil," Veronica managed to get the words out through her laughter.

"Oh my gosh! We have so much planning to do!" The girls laughed at the perky blonde, Meg, as she continues to talk. She's an energetic bubble of joy.

**~~L.A: Echolls Residence~~  
**

Duncan leaned forward, his eyes focused, determined and vengeful. A smile slowly curved onto his dry lips, he was hungry and thirsty yet he wouldn't stop until the end.

Logan concentrated as well; his body tense as if the wrong move would ruin everything he'd worked so hard to achieve. He heard Duncan's stomach growl for food but made no attempt to help his brother, if he wanted to play with the big boys he had to keep up with them.

Dick and Casey's eyes were huge as they watched but didn't say anything because interrupting Logan would result in an annoyed Logan and an annoyed Logan was a moody Logan and a moody Logan was unpredictable and an unpredictable Logan was dangerous. At least that was their theory.

"Ownage!" Logan whooped as he jumped up from his position on the floor and laughed at Duncan who threw the remote controller on the side.

"You cheated!" Duncan accused with a glare.

"Dude, he totally blasted your head off," Dick laughed and high-fived Logan.

Logan grinned but damn his fingers were killing him, they had been going at this for the entire day, mostly because neither of them was ready to accept defeat and continuously demanded rematches.

"Yeah, dude, just let it go, for a moment I thought your stomach turned into an angry bear, it was scary," Casey said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Logan laughed as Duncan glared. Logan patted his brother's shoulder, "Come on man, my treat."

"Shot gun!" Dick calls out and races down the stairs as if to secure his seat.

Duncan frowned but followed, "Dude, we get our money from the same place."

Logan shrugged, "Yeah but I'm the one that's going to have to carry a wallet."

Duncan let a small grin appear but shook his head. Logan draped his arm on Duncan's shoulder and then ruffled his hair. Duncan laughed as they headed out.

"Hey so I was thinking we should totally go on a trip before we head to college," Casey started to say.

"Road trip!" Dick shouted with a whoop sound in the end.

Logan laughed as he went around to the driver's seat of his X-Terra. No matter what anyone said, his baby would be with him forever, even when he was an old dude living in his beach house he'd still have his beautiful car; nothing could replace his X-Terra as it really did feel like his baby.

The excitement seemed to clog Dick's brain because he made the mistake of touching Logan's radio, the song 'Summer time' by Shaggy blasted out. Dick started to sing along as well.

"**In the summertime when  
The weather is high  
You can stretch right up  
And touch the sky  
When the weather is fine  
You've got women…"**

When Logan was seated, he glared at Dick while Dick remained oblivious as he continued to sing. Logan smacked the back of Dick's head, the tall blonde yelped while Logan's gruff voice of stated, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole!"


	2. No Sleep Tonight

**AN: Thank you for the positive response... It really means a lot to me. **

**I have to say I'm a bit surprised at all the Supernatural readers, I know there are a few, only one caught onto Dean's line at the end. I love that line, it's from the Pilot… come on, you gotta remember! Anywho… Back to Summer Vacation**

**~~Chapter Two: No Sleep Tonight~~**

**Previously: Lilly, Veronica, Mac and Meg are going to Utah for their summer vacation before separating to college.  
**_**Lilly: **__**"It seems that daddy dearest had a big secret cottage in Utah." **_**  
****And Logan, Duncan, Casey and Dick wanted to go on a road trip before they got stuck in college. **_**Dick: "Road trip!"**_

**~~One Week Later**: **Utah: Day 1~~**

As soon as Lilly pushed open the door of the Kane cabin, the girls were left awe-struck. It looked as if it were straight out of a Disney cartoon and the atmosphere truly made them feel as if they were royalty. Despite being deserted the place looked rather clean and flourished.

Meg took in the sight with wide excited eyes and a teeth-showing smile when she beamed, "I feel like I entered wonderland." She giggled as she twirled around and her light pink knee-length dress flared out as she spun and took in her surroundings.

Mac took a step back and felt rather small in comparison. Sure, she'd been to Lilly's house which was huge and even Meg's house was rather big but she assumed that this cabin would look like the ones she had during summer camp but this place rendered the computer whiz speechless. "Whoa," she drawled.

Veronica was impressed, she knew that it wouldn't be small but this cabin looked like a house; it was definitely bigger than her house. She blew out a breath as she felt a bit dazed at the magical yet simplicity of the newly found holiday resort. As her eyes fluttered over the finer features she felt her lips tug upwards as she complimented, "Wow Lils, this place looks fabulous." Lilly waggled her eyebrows and Veronica tilted her head as she marvelled, "Isn't a cottage supposed to be smaller than your house?"

Lilly laughed her good-naturedly and it rang through the cabin as she playfully remarked, "Of course it is Ronica, there are only five bedrooms here." Lilly winked at her friend as a smirk played on her lips. Just like her friends Lilly was pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the cabin.

The four girls headed outside; to the right side of the garden there were tall trees that seemed to lead into a forest, Veronica found it very intriguing as she saw hidden mysteries in the dark forest but she did not comment on it. Nature was never a strong aspect for Veronica but she enjoyed discovering things. At the end of the garden sat the start of a large lake. It was pure blue, so clear, calm and collected. And clean. It looked rather inviting and it seemed as though a dip in would fill you with tranquillity.

"That's Bear Lake!" Lilly enthusiastically pointed to the blue water body as she would if she saw a new pair of designer shoes at the mall. Lilly was so enthralled by the lake that Veronica simply could not ignore the glorious opportunity of messing with their friends pass. With a sneaky grin and sparkling eyes, Veronica pushed Lilly into the pristine-looking water.

The three girls laughed as Lilly spluttered up for air. She pushed her hair back and gasped, "You are so gonna pay for that Veronica Mars!"

Veronica laughed however when Lilly emerged from the water Veronica's eyes widened when she spotted Lilly's huff. Pushing Lilly Kane into the lake fully clothed was probably not the best idea… Ah who was she kidding it was funny as hell! Veronica grinned just before she let out a laugh and made a run for it. Veronica's soccer abilities came into good use in moments like these. However Lilly was a cheerleader which also gave her an edge. The two girls ran in circles but Lilly had managed to catch Veronica thanks to her slightly longer legs and Veronica's inability to find an exit.

Meg and Mac laughed while they watched the two girls run around and when they managed to fall into the lake together Meg and Mac couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter.

Veronica and Lilly set their sights on Meg and Mac, a smirk curved on their lips. Meg and Mac seemed to notice and their eyes widened. They both knew that they had no way around this, instead of ruining their clothes, they quickly undressed and cannon balled into the lake which caused the cool water to splash into Lilly and Veronica's faces. Startled, the two blondes gasped and their mouths formed an 'O' shape.

"Oh, it's on!" Lilly challenged.

"Bring it," Mac mischievously grinned.

The foursome used the water as a battlefield, weapon and shield. Splashing, throwing and dunking is the skills the girls use against each other. Veronica and Lilly teamed against Mac and Meg, the duo's soon split and everyone was left to fend for themselves.

Soon each girl is alone in a corner which allowed for a quick time out. Lilly panted for air while she bounced in the water. Veronica drew in deep breaths but was careful to keep her eyes open. Meg keenly watched her friends and sucked in breaths of oxygen. Mac breathed through her nose as she ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it out of her face.

Lilly grinned when she noticed that Meg was watching Veronica and Mac who were opposite them instead of Lilly, who is beside her. Lilly leaped toward Meg and dunked the blonde princess into the water; Meg was astonished but pushed back and splashed water on Lilly. Veronica and Mac looked at each other, both debated on whether to jump in or retreat. With a grin, their decision was made and with a nod Mac pounced on Lilly while Veronica dove in the water and pulled Meg. Meg got Veronica back when they came up for air by tickling her and Lilly took Mac underwater with her.

After much attacking and defending, the girls are finally out of energy and climb out of the pristine water, which actually felt divine to them. As they were drying themselves of Veronica got a strange feeling; she squinted her eyes to see if there is anything out of the ordinary happening but sees nothing. It was almost too quiet, it felt like one of those moments in a horror movie when there's deafening silence and then the axe murderer jumps up out of nowhere and kills you. The quietness is unnerving for Veronica, normally people enjoyed the quiet but Veronica always felt that quietness was the calm before the storm. But maybe this time she's just looking too much into it. After all they aren't in Neptune anymore.

"Weird question but do you think that there are any bears here?" Meg asked with a slight quiver; the question might have sounded ridiculous but the girls really hadn't any idea of the creatures that lurked nearby.

Mac broke the silence, "If there are any, we'll make sure Vee and Lil will kick its ass. Veronica probably has her tazer with her." Despite her words there is uncertainty in the computer whiz's mind about how they would defend themselves against the irksome creatures of the night. She may have gone camping with her folks and slept on the hard cold ground inside a tent but she'd never actually encountered any wild animals.

"Of course I did!" Veronica exclaimed as she widened her eyes at the possibility of not having her trusted weapon. "You never know when you might need it and Mr Sparky is always with me!"

_When I was in high school my dad gave me a tazer to protect myself. I'm a petite blonde girl, people may take advantage of that fact and well, my dad was the sheriff so, yeah, he is a tad over protective. It sure came in handy when I started to do detective work and I'm sure it will be pretty helpful when college starts._

**~~Somewhere: Logan's X-Terra~~**

"Dude, where are we?" Dick questioned a baffled Logan. Logan turned to Duncan, in hope to find answers. Duncan shrugged and gave him the 'don't look at me, this is your crap' look.

Logan shook his head and silently conveyed the over used phrase 'thanks for nothing' to his brother. "We are on a path of discovery," Logan wisely remarked, alas his wisdom did not fool his friends.

"Right dude," Casey snorted. "When they catch up with us," he said in reference to the rest of their friends. "I'm not the one giving answers," Casey simply stated as he leaned back on his seat with his arms over his head as if he were detaching himself from their current situation of not knowing where they were. Logan rolled his eyes but he knew that leading a bunch of spoilt white rich boys to an unknown destination was not a good idea.

Logan glanced at Dick, who in return shook his head and said, "Driver navigates," and then mimicked Logan's voice when he pointed to himself as he quoted, "shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Logan frowned and muttered, "Traitors." And his navigation was being a bitch as well. With a convicted sigh he decided that if he continued to drive straight he would reach _somewhere_; he just hoped that somewhere was _civilisation_.

After half hour of driving he spotted a sign which read 'Bear Lake' (Idaho-Utah).

~~Night: Kane Cabin~~

"Who wants to party tonight?" Lilly piped as she took out a bottle of wine – it was a good thing that wine tasted better as it aged because she wasn't sure how long it had been kept here. She wasn't even sure when her dad last came to the cabin but they had packed enough food to last them for breakfast tomorrow. They seriously needed to go shopping; the heavens only knew what Veronica would do when she didn't eat on time.

It was surprising that there was electricity available but they weren't about to complain. Mac could not survive without her laptop and Lilly could not do without her straightener/curling iron.

"Oh Lilly, can't we just go to sleep?" Meg pouted; after all they were tired from their journey and little water fight.

"Come on!" Lilly laughed with wide eyes and persuaded, "We gotta start our vacation with a bang!"

Despite their tiredness the girls giggled as Lilly wiggled her hips, cocked open the bottle of wine and let the bubbles spill out the wine bottle just like the laughter spilled out their lips.

With a loud laugh Lilly switched on the music; it was time to have some fun! A playful grin spread across Lilly's lips when she started to sing along to the song, **"I got you," **she pointed to Veronica and flirtatiously winked. In a swift pull, she got Veronica to dance with her. Veronica shook her head but laughed while she danced beside Lilly. **"I got you on my mind." **Veronica gave her a wicked grin and started bobbing her head to the music as she joined Lilly. **"And it's time to make you see,"** Lilly sang as she and Veronica gave each other a little smirk before they pulled Meg and Mac respectively to stand up and dance as well.****

"What I want," Veronica whispered in an echo as she wiggled her hips playfully.****

Meg laughed but allowed the words to flow out her mouth, **"So I'll just make this a little more obvious."** Meg wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Mac and Mac played along.** "'cause I get what I want and I want you to get with me."**

Mac leaned into Meg and whispered,** "You want to get with me." **Unable to hold her character; she succumbed to the bubbling giggles.

As the chorus reached Lilly, Veronica, Meg and Mac sang with the radio, **"Can't stop this feeling." **They started to jump around in their PJ's as they bobbed their heads to the music and threw their arms in the air while they wiggled their bodies to the beat of the sound.** "You cannot run away."** Lilly climbed onto the table with a new bottle of champagne in her hand, with a giggling shout she opened un-cocked the bottle and allowed the bubbling liquor to flow into their glasses.** "Baby I'm what's on your mind. You can't stop this feeling."** Lilly continued to dance on the table. Veronica climbed onto the soft sofa and re-enacted the weirdiest moves you'd ever see. Meg ran up the stair case and slid down the railing. Mac laughed as she sat on the contour top and slowly made her way to standing position. The girls shimmered and shook as their laughter brightened the cabin.

"**There is no escape  
No sleep tonight**  
**You won't get  
No sleep tonight"**

Meanwhile Logan and the gang were still in search for a place to stop. Logan glared at the sleeping figures in his SUV. He should have known better than to drive. His friends were a bunch of lazy idiots. Sighing to himself, he hoped he'd find a place before the end of the night because there was no way in hell that any of those reckless idiots were going to ride his baby.  
**  
"You want me**," Lilly, who had now joined Veronica on the sofa, had waggled her eyes suggestively. Veronica opened her mouth in a silent chuckle as she continued to act in Lilly's little play.** "You want me all the time and you don't need nothing new." **Veronica winked as she pursued her lips.****

"But you seem to be a little oblivious so I'll show you the way 'cause I think that you need some help"

Logan thanked the Lord when he'd spotted the hotel and flung his hand to hit Dick's sleeping figure. "Ow! Dude, what the hell?" Dick yelled as he felt the pain of Logan's annoyance.

"Nap time's over Sleeping Beauty," Logan retorted with a glare. He had yet to get some shut eye mostly because he didn't want anyone to drive his baby. This was why he never liked to travel with his baby; he'd rather be shotgun than driver when it came to these trips.****

"No sleep tonight"

"Dude! You are sooo lucky you found us a place," Duncan stated, he was a little buzzed and Logan rolled his eyes though he knew that his brother was right.

'_Let's go on a road trip' they said. 'Don't worry about a thing' they said. 'It'll be fun' they said._ Logan grunted. _That was a load of crap. Truth was they didn't have to worry about a thing 'cause I'm the one stuck with the finer details like how the hell we're gonna survive. It's different when we go to Mexico, then we know where we're going but now it's all about stupid spontaneous-ness and if that back fires the blame is on me. Whatever, like I give a fuck anyway._

"**Oh, No sleep tonight"**

"Dude, come on! We like need to christen our arrival!" Caz exclaimed as the rest of the gang emerged from their vehicles.

Logan glared at his overly enthused friends, he was freakin' tired. "Uh dude, where the hell are we gonna go?"

"To a party?" Caz replied in a 'duh' voice as he high-fived Dick.

Logan's eyebrows creased with annoyance. If he hadn't been driving for so long, he would have been up for a party. "Dude whatever, I'm gonna get some sleep and go surfing tomorrow."

Dick pouted as he weighed on which activity he wanted to do more. "Dude! I wanna go surfing too." He knew if he went to a party, he'd get drunk as hell and he'd be too hung over to go surfing.

"**Girl, you won't be sleeping  
No sleep tonight"**

Mac's lips held a wicked grin as she jumped of the counter and grabbed another champagne bottle, she laughed as she neared to her friends, when she un-cocked the bottle she let it spray onto Veronica and Lilly who were jumping on the sofa. The girls gasped at the feel of the liquid on them. Mac laughed. Meg jumped off the table and deviously giggled as she grabbed the bottle of champagne that Lilly had previously opened and splashed it into Mac.

**"You don't to spell it out in black and white  
Girl, you won't be sleeping**

**No sleep tonight  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white?"**

Reluctantly Logan went along with his friends, he'd have a drink or two but he really wanted to go surfing in the morning so he wouldn't get drunk.

**"Oh oh oh oh oh  
No sleep tonight"**

Mac gasped at the unexpected act of her oh-so-innocent-friend. The girls laughed. Veronica took a cushion and aimed it at Mac. Mac was once again surprised at the act. Veronica lifted her eyebrow, challenging the blue-streaked computer whiz.

"**Oh oh oh oh oh  
No sleep tonight"**

Before Mac could react to Veronica's attack, Lilly sent another cushion flying toward Mac. Mac loudly sighed as she grabbed the cushion; she aimed it at Lilly but targeted Meg. The girls laughed and thus a pillow – cushion- fight ensued.****

"Can't stop this feeling  
You cannot run away"

It hadn't taken the gang a long time to find a party, after all it was the start of vacation and everybody is up for a good time.

"Dude," Dick grinned as he nudged Logan in the direction of a red-head hottie. Logan lifted an eyebrow but gave an approving look after he checked her out. Dick high-fived him before going to talk to her. Logan went to find a drink. Duncan chatted up some ladies. Casey danced with a few girls, simultaneously. The others scattered about the party. After drinking a beer, Logan began to loosen up and started to enjoy their party crashing, though no one seemed to mind so he wouldn't if it really couldn't as crashing.

**"Baby I'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this feeling"**

Logan's lips curved in a smirk while girls fawned upon him, everywhere he went everyone knew who his parents were and who he was and they all wanted a piece of him and Duncan, of course. His hips swayed with the music, a beer in his hand while the girls grinded against him. Maybe road tripping wasn't such a bad idea.

**"There is no escape"**

While the girls were celebrating their freedom and start of a fabulous vacation downstairs, upstairs there was something or someone discretely sneaking out through the window.

**"No sleep tonight  
You won't get  
No sleep tonight"**

**~~VM~~**

**AN: Veronica Mars fans, I know that you're super smart and can probably guess what happened before I post it, any theories? If you can remember the previous version, I think you'll get part points in guessing correctly.**

**Song: No Sleep Tonight  
Artist: The Faders  
From: Veronica Mars soundtrack Season Two**

**The Video: I thought this video was cool except for that little Veronica and Duncan moment (I'm a LoVe fan and I'm sure many of you are as well so DuVe irks me out) and that chick from the band kissing Logan (Yeah! It really happened!). There's a shot where the three girls from the band are in the girls bathroom and Veronica comes in and they all look each other up and down. There's another shot with Duncan, Wallace and Logan taking out stuff from their locker and the three girls from the band sing through the intercom and Duncan, Wallace and Logan look around and then decide to search for the source, they run through the halls of Neptune. (Really love seeing the guys especially Logan 3) Then this chick pulls in Wallace and starts kissing him in the hall. Logan was outside and this other chick pulled him in for a kiss. And Veronica pulled Duncan in (thankfully they did not kiss) and the last girl from the band hopped on the bike with Weevil driving it!**


	3. Girls Meet Boys

**Note: Mandy the waitress is a character on VM; the girl with the lost dog, remember? **

**~~Chapter Three: Day 2: Girls Meet Boys~~**

_This is a start to a beautiful day_, was the thought that passed through Veronica's mind as she took in the delicious scent that surrounded the diner. A soft smile curved onto her lips, her eyelids fluttered shut as she began to crave the delightful fragrances that made her stomach grumble. It was no secret that Veronica Mars appreciated food, maybe a little too much.

Unlike Veronica that seemed to be in spell-binding trance of the aromas, Lilly strutted to the table with the best view of everything; people may think that Lilly Kane was self-absorbed; she's actually quite the opposite. Lilly is very observant with her surroundings. In high school Lilly would say, 'As Queen it's my duty to know what goes on in this school and with my followers.'

Meg looked around to familiarise herself with the surroundings and politely smile at anyone who looked her way whereas Mac had hurried went to sit down, she hated when people stared.

When settled into a cosy booth a brunette waitress, who looked particularly young possibly their age came by with a coffee jar in her hand and with that jar of magic she is a hero. She smiled as she started to speak, "Hey, my name is Mandy; I'll be your waitress today."

Lilly always one to take charge of a conversation introduced the gang, "Hi, I'm Lilly, this is Meg, Mac and Veronica." Being the friendly folks they were, they greeted back with a chorus of 'hellos'.

"It's wonderful to meet y'all. What can I get you?" She smiled politely with hinted nervousness but she tried to overcome it.

"What are your specials?" Lilly quizzed without even looking at the menu yet.

"Oh, well we have the best raspberry pie," she suggested. "Would you like that?"

"Yes please," the group agreed in union and then added a few other delicacies onto the list when they searched the menu.

"So, are you here for vacation? I mean, I've never seen you around before," she conversed as she settled their order on the table.

"Uh huh, we have a cottage up at Bear Lake," Lilly replied before she sipped on her coffee.

A woman behind the diner counter looked at the waitress and held up her hand. "Sorry, ladies I have to go, we're one short of a waitress, Hannah," she announced. "She disappeared last week." With a sad sigh she walked away. For a moment they look at the waitress with sympathy but it's replaced with a look of awe as they taste the food.

"Oh my garwd!" Veronica let out with a mouth full of raspberry pie and moaned at the sensational feel of the yummy flavour on her tongue. "This is the best pie ever!"

The girls laughed at the petite blonde that ate like a trucker but soon their laughter dissolved into moans as they tasted a piece of heaven for themselves.

Once satisfied with the amount of food in their bellies, Meg suggested, "Anyone in for a game of pool?" Mac agreed while Lilly and Veronica declined; Lilly much too interested on her Facebook page while Veronica took her time to saviour the tastes of the finer gifts of life that was food.

"Would you like some more coffee?" Mandy politely asked. Both girls eagerly agreed for another dosage of caffeine.

"And could I please have some more pie?" Veronica smiled while she cutely tilted her head at Mandy.

"Of course," She replied with a smile.

~~**At the pool table: Mac's POV~~**

"Mac," Meg's eyes glimmered in delight. "They have a juke box! I love those!" She squealed joyously. "I'm gonna play a song, okay?" Meg bounced off toward the juke box with excitement bubbling in her step. I giggled at her enthusiasm; it was always refreshing to watch Meg's innocence shine in her enthusiasm over the simplistic things in life.

"Dude, I know but hey all's fair in booze and war!" A tall blonde guy argued with his friends -correction - a tall blonde guy with a really hot back and smokin' ass. I felt my face flush but decided to ignore it and allowed my mind to settle on more pressing matters such as how to beat Meg Manning in pool.

I try to line up my pool stick, careful not to actually hit the balls but to perfect the angle of my shot. Before I know it I hit the ball. My eyes widen. I hear stumbling and mumblings behind me, when I turn around the pool stick hits the blonde haired guy's head. His eyes widen while I gasped. He stumbled back a little, I tried to help him stay balanced but instead I tripped which caused him to fall onto the other pool table and I landed on top of him.

Wide eyes, flushed cheeks, frozen body, dead brain…. my hair dangled down my face and all I could do in this utterly embarrassing situation was stare at the guy in front of me… Gosh, he had heavenly biceps. My eyes widen further when I realise that I've been holding on so tightly to him. I quickly scattered away from him and let out a heavy breathe.

He smiled apologetically and then pouted, "I'm sorry, I wasn't lookin'."

Somewhat amused and embarrassed I laugh. "Oh, no, it was my fault."

A grin curved on his lips, leaned on the table while he waggled his eyebrows. "Really now? So what are you going to do to make it up it me?" He winked playfully, I assume.

I spluttered out a small laugh and remark, "How about you tell me your name blondie?" It was so obvious that this guy was a pretty boy looking to get laid on summer vacation.

His eyes shot up in surprise but had quickly turned amused. "Hey, you're the one that was attacked and ravished me on the pool table, without even buying me dinner first, so the least you can do is tell me your name first."

My mouth dropped open but I stood my ground. "Hey! What happened to 'you're sorry'?"

He shrugged and his hair waved a little. "That was before you pointed out that it was your fault. But then again, I can hardly hold it against you, I mean really? Who can resist all of this?" He gestured to his body and I laughed, amusement and disbelief coloured my features. This guy seemed very egotistical, self-aware, and he out-going. He had to have been a popular jock type in high school.

I tilted my head, a small smile played on my lips when I retort, "Is that what you tell yourself when you fall head over heels for your mirror?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, if you can't love yourself, how can you expect anyone else to love you?"

I conceded his point and stated, "I'll give you a point for that."

His smirk widened. "Oh, so we're keepin score now huh?" He leaned in closer and whispered, "You know you can't have a scoreboard without a prize."

I lifted my eyebrow up and leaned up a little. "Who says I'm playin' with you?" I realised that my actions had somewhat contradicted my words so I stepped back a little. Since when did I not have a personal space? He was way too close.

"Well, you're still talkin' to me," he gave a cocky grin and a smug tone.

"Maybe I'm just polite," I challenged.

"Uh huh," he murmured doubtfully. "You haven't told me your name yet and you've already judged me, how is that polite?" He didn't sound offended, actually he sounded rather playful.

"I have not," I denied but realised that I had labelled him. I put him into the category of popular high school jock. Though in my defence, Wallace Fennel is the biggest basketball star in Neptune and he is the nicest, friendliest guy that I've ever met. So, ha!

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? So you haven't categorised me as an egotistical womanizing flirt?"

"Why? Do you get called that often?" I bit my lip to keep a smile from forming. Damn my brain for enjoying this conversation. Maybe I should categorise him in the 09er group and then I'd like him less. No, not like him less, I don't even know his name. Like this conversation less, yeah much better.

"Well, yes. But you haven't told me your name; you insinuated that I love myself more than I would love anyone else," he pointed out seeming self-satisfied.

"You didn't tell me your name but you propositioned me," I countered with a cock of my eyebrow.

He took a second but said, "I was giving you a chance to apologise to me in a way a proper lady-like manner."

"Which is?"

"Seduce me, before you use me." Once again his lips curved in a cocky smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.

An involuntary chuckle escaped my lips but I quickly subside it and remark, "Oh my god, do you hear yourself?"

"If you're referring to my sexily husky voice, then yes, I have heard it."

"Do these lines always work?"

"Why do you think that my naturally funny nature is pickup lines, if I were to feed you a line, you'd already askin' for second helpings." He winked at his obvious use of a pickup line and I really had trouble hiding my chuckle.

"You think you're real sleek huh?" I remarked while I bit my lip to keep my smile down.

"I think you're real sleek." He waggled his eyebrows and winked.

"I think that you're wasting your time talking to me," I said and effectively held a straight face. This guy was too charming for his own damned good.

"Come on now, you aren't that bad company, you shouldn't put yourself down or else that mirror is gonna crack on all your hatin'."

"I meant that I'm not looking for a one night stand." It was so much easier to resist him once I pictured him as a 09er and not this super-hot intriguing stranger that actually seemed interested in me. I knew Lilly would berate me if she found out about this conversation and the fact that I was turning down this incredibly hot stranger down. Okay, maybe I should stop referring to him as hot and he may be more resistible.

"Who said I was lookin' for a one night stand?"

I shot him a look of disbelief. "Because you are on summer break with your friends and all you want to do is surf, drink booze, party all night and get with girls."

"We hang out, meet new people, make friends, travel and have fun which happens to include everything you listed above but any girl I 'get with' knows very well what she's getting into."

"Exactly which is why I don't wanna get into it with you."

"Or maybe you do and this is the guilt talkin' because you're a naturally good girl. But you have a wild side which is dying to come out and play with the Dickster."

"Eww," I sounded out with a grossed out face.

"Oh, well my name is Dick." Did his parents actually name him Dick? "My real name is Richard Casablanca but everyone calls me Dick."

"I've always wondered why Dick was short for Richard. So why is Dick short for Richard?" I questioned, curiosity lightened my voice.

He frowned, "Well my dad's name is the same and everyone calls him Dick Senior. I just thought it was cooler that Richard, you know?" He shrugged with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he looked at me and stated, "You have yet to tell me your name."

Fair is fair I conceded. "I'm Mac. Well, my real name is Cindy Mackenzie but I prefer Mac."

Dick grinned and said, "You know Mackie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The laugh naturally bubbled up at that. "You never give up do you?" I shook my head. I didn't ponder on how easy it was to talk to him compared to other guys because this was just summer vacation.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" He playfully asked.

And you know maybe I should just have some fun. This is the youngest I'll ever be. Come on Cindy Mackenzie, as Lilly says, Live a little.

**~~At the juke box: Meg's POV~~**

What to choose, what to choose? I pursed my lips while I looked at the list. Suddenly _'I Got You Babe'_ blasted through from the machine. Startled at the sudden change, I jumped. I look up to see a young man standing beside me. A very handsome young man, I internally smile.

"Hey, I thought I'd help you out a little. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me if I left a beautiful lady to deal with the conflictions of the juke box all on her own," he joked with a big, bright smile. Aww he thinks I'm beautiful, that's so sweet and cute. But wait, did he just insinuate that I'm dumb?

"Thanks but next time I choose my own music. You get away with it this time because I actually like this song. So you should be thanking your good taste in music," I remarked but felt the heat burn on my milky white cheeks which has definitely tinted pink.

He chuckled and replied, "As long as there is a next time." My eyes widen at the realization of my words.

"Uh... I," I started to stutter nervously. Gosh, when have I ever stuttered before? Is this what the world is like outside of Neptune, after high school? From confident head cheerleader, I've turned to stuttering music chick?

"Relax, I promise I won't tramp your toes at least not until after the first dance." He winked at me, and I'm sure I felt my face flush. "My name's Duncan Echolls." He smiled and extended his hand.

"Meg, my name's Meg Manning." I smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. Come on Meg Manning, where's that confident, perky, optimistic teenager that did cartwheels for fun?

"Would you care to dance?" He asked with a charming smile and I seem to be unable to resist.

"Only if you really don't tramp my toes," I conceded with fake seriousness. "These shoes are not made for stampedes attacks," I playfully remarked.

"I promised, didn't I? And if you don't go stampeding all over my shoes, maybe I'll keep my toes at bay even after the first dance." He chuckled and then proceeded to take my hand in his and place the other around my waist. He pulled me closer to me and softly smiled while we swayed to the music.

This is such a romantic first dance song. If guys after high school are this sweet, then maybe living in the 'real' world won't be all that bad.

**~~At the Pool Table: Mac POV~~**

"You're a pretty cool girl Mackie," Dick complimented and he looked sincere yet surprised at his words. He's probably never said that to a girl before which I find kind of really cool.

"Wow pretty and cool, shucks Dick, you'll make me blush," I remark with a straight face.

He laughed and said, "Yeah? Now who's egotistical missy?"

I allowed the smile that tugged on my lips to form when I said, "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

His eyes widened. "That's what she said," he laughed and I lifted my eyebrow, utterly confused.

"What?" I blinked and attempted to comprehend his words.

"Rubbing off," he chuckled and I shook my head when I finally understood his implication.

"Seriously? Do you find an innuendo in everything?"

"Pretty much, macaroni, pretty much."

**~~At the table~~**

"Hey, any news on the girl that went missing last night?" Veronica questioned Mandy.

She shook her head no; a sad frown settled as she whispered, "I think it's Isabella."

Confusion arose in the two blonde haired girls. "Isabella?"

Mandy looked around to make sure that there was no-one watching or listening before telling them the story of Isabella. "Isabella is The Bear Lake Monster."

_Bear Lake? That's the lake outside the cottage. This has gotta be another one of those Loch-Ness Monster tales. Though, it is kind of freaky that there's a legend about the place where we sleep. _Lilly thought and glanced over at Veronica to judge her reaction.

"It's a 90 feet long brown snake with ears that stick out from the side of its skinny head and a mouth big enough to eat a man. Some say, it has small legs and it kind of scurries when it ventures out on land."

_A man-eater which could possibly come on to land hmm? Nope not dangerous at all, _Veronica thought. _Seriously Veronica? You've been watching too many episodes of Scooby Doo. But then again, in the end it wasn't a monster it was always something else._

_Oh come on, who would create such a creature, that could live on both land and water. Weren't monster's meant to have one speciality? _Lilly inwardly criticised the creature.

"A feller I heard about spotted the monster early one evening as he was walking along the lake. He tried to shoot it with his rifle. The man was a crack shot, but not one of his bullets touched that monster. It scared the heck out of him and he high tailed it home faster than you can say Jack Robinson. Left his rifle behind him and claimed the monster ate it."

_Was the guy a wacko that wanted attention or did he tell the truth? Does that mean the creature is super strong, immortal or just has an invincible shell? And if he was telling the truth how did he live to tell the tale? I'd think it would have eaten him instead of his rifle. _Veronica couldn't seem to wrap her head around the situation. Logically, she knew that there was a reason it was a legend because it was probably not true. Veronica heard stories upon stories, myths upon myths. She'd always take interest in those subjects but she never thought any of them to be true. Veronica always searched for the truth; she was a realist though she also did have an active imagination. The thing that's really bothering Veronica is that she's currently living near the location of this specific myth.

_Great, so psycho's live in this place? Hey, I don't mean offence or anything but seriously, making up monster stories and even if it weren't just stories, who would shooting after a monster? _Lilly inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, when the monster has been quiet for a while, people start saying it is gone for good."

_Or maybe it was never there and people got railed in by folk tales made to scare children from jumping into the water unsupervised and people wanted 15 minutes of fame. _Veronica concluded.

Lilly's thoughts were along the lines of Veronica's.

"Some say she's just hibernating. Keep your eyes open at dusk and maybe you'll see it come out to feed."

_Or maybe it does exist and some fake people just want to be painted heroic. _Veronica wondered but then shook her head. _No, Veronica, myths aren't real! _

_Talk about melodramatic! Sheesh! _Lilly inwardly sighed.

"Oh my..." Veronica said after a moment of not being able to comment on the story.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary, huh? Wait, are you guys telling me you never heard of the Bear Lake Monster?" Mandy asked. They shook their heads, no...

But Veronica always was looking for a mystery to solve and she always wanted the truth to be revealed. _I'm gonna find out if it's just a myth made by attention seekers or if it's really out there and people taking advantage over others misfortune._

**~~At the Juke Box: Meg's POV~~**

"I'm on vacation with my friends," I smiled and then realised that Mac was alone at the pool table waiting for me. "Frick, I left Mac at the pool table." I felt like such a bad friend, how could I leave her alone, just to talk to a guy? I started to look around for Mac.

"Is she the girl that has blue streaks in her hair?" How does he know Mac? I didn't tell him about her. Has he been watching me? That would be creepy... Why did all the good ones always have something wrong with them?

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked instead of the other questions that run through my head.

"She's talking with my friend Dick." I glanced over at the pool table but I couldn't spot Mac. "There the blonde guy." He physically pointed out. Relief washed over me at the sight of Mac. And for the fact that she's not burning a fire through my head with her eyes, but I probably should see if she really is okay talking with urh Dick, I feel dirty even thinking about that name.

"I should go; she's usually uncomfortable with strangers," I said with a tinge of sadness. I really wanted to speak to Duncan for a while longer.

"She looks like she's having fun," he tried to reassure me but I still couldn't help the concern for my friend.

"Can you come with me? He is your friend after all," I asked, with hope to continue the conversation.

"If it means that much too you," He joked with a smile and I might have blushed at how adorably cute he looked.

"Mac!" I called out and obviously startled Mac.

"Dude," Dick smirked with a nod when he saw Duncan.

Duncan smiled and acknowledged, "Dick."

"You two know each other?" Mac lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Duncan's my bro, we came with our other friends too, hmm, see there is Logan and Cassidy and Casey…" He pointed out.

"Oh! You should totally join us and meet our friends," I said sweetly. This way Duncan and I could get to know each other better and Mac could continue her conversation with, uh, Dick and the other guys could entertain Lilly and Veronica.

**~~At the table: Veronica's POV~~**

"Wow. That story's real scary," Lilly sarcastically snipped. I couldn't help but sniff out a story here. I mean, come on, the lady thinks a monster kidnapped her friend; that wreaks conspiracy!

"What story's scary?" Mac inquired when she and Meg approached the table.

"Nothing," Was the calm response of Lilly. She gave me a look, clearly she did not want them to know about Mandy's little horror story.

"Um okay," Meg shrugged. "So we met some guys..."

"Oooh, not wasting time I see, my little vixen friends," Lilly winked which only caused their cheeks to tint a light shade of pink.

Rolling my eyes I quizzed, "So what are their names?"

"I was talking to Dick by the pool table. His actual name is Richard but he thinks Dick is cooler," Mac shrugged, it was so obvious that she was trying to play it cool and keep herself frm rambling like a babbling idiot.

"Awww Mackie is in wuv," Lilly cooed once again as we giggle at Mac, whose face now deepened in colour from the light shade of pink it was as red as a plum. Her wide-eyed and flush face expression is priceless!

"I am not!" She defensively argued. "And Meg was talking to Duncan!" She abruptly pointed at Meg; an attempt to divert the attention from herself. We turn to stare at Meg, who looks stunned at being under the spot light so suddenly.

"Uhm... Yeah. He's really sweet, he has good taste in music," Meg blushed. "He's sweet and funny, I guess, and really cute." She said with a silly smile playing on her lips. "He and Dick are on vacation too, with some of their other friends," Meg added.

"Oh yeah, Dick's friends are sitting at the table on the other end. I think there were about three guys there. There were a few others but he couldn't spot them."

"Really? Where are they?" I curiously asked and tried to spot them however before I could begin my search Lilly smacked my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I pouted while I gently rubbed my arm.

"Don't look around for them immediately after we talk about them! They'll know we were talking about them!" She warned with wide eyes.

"How will they know?" I asked confused. If I look later, they'll think we were talking about them then as well, right?

"If you look now; you'll be rushing to check every angle until you spot them and then stop looking around and you'll be staring until you analyse every guy at the table." She's got that right. "Obviously they will notice that you were looking for them." She pronounced with a look of 'how could you still not know this.'

But you know, if they catch me looking that means that they were looking as well.

"You have to wait a few minutes, glance in random directions and when you spot them; don't look longer at them than you did in the other directions." Her voice carried a wise tone; as if she were teaching us a lesson.

"Unless there's a hot guy looking at you, then you lock eyes and don't break gaze until he does." She smiled that flirty smile which she always has when thinking about boys.

As if just remembering she quickly added, "Oh and we all can't look at the same time, unless we want them to know we were talking about them which obviously we don't."

"But that was in high school Lilly, how do those rules apply here?" I quizzed; shouldn't high school rules and games stay in high school?

"They just do," She insisted.

"Fine," I pouted. "But I'm gonna look in a few minutes, just so you know." They let out small sounds of laughter at my pouting.

"So are they hot?" Lilly asked before any more questions are made and we all laugh out loud. "What? I'm serious!" She exclaimed.

**~~At the other end of the diner~~**

"Dudes!" Dick grinned as he strutted toward the table with Duncan swaging along beside him.

"Dick. Duncan," The guys acknowledged in union. Dick slid into the seat next to Cassidy and Duncan next to Logan.

"We met these amazing girls and they invited us to join them and their friends," Dick waggled his eyebrows as he tempted the group. "So finish up! Like now!" He ordered the bunch.

Shocked, Cassidy stated, "Amazing? Dick never calls girls amazing!"

"I never met an amazing girl before," Dick defended and then shrugged it off, in a typical Dick manner. He looked toward Mac's direction but glanced away when he spotted the small blonde girl glancing around, catching their table.

"Dude, what's up with you guys? You look like children on Christmas morning and we know that you did not get laid," curiosity and amusement combine in Casey's question.

"Yeah Dick's right... I cannot believe I said that, but they are different, good different," Duncan smiled.

"Logan! Dude! Eat faster so we can leave!" Dick practically screeched with frustration at his best friend.

"Or we can leave without him and he'll never be able to talk to the hot blonde he has been eye-fucking," Casey grinned when Logan's head snapped up and glared at the boy.

"Shut the fuck up, Casey, I wasn't doing anything," Logan glared nevertheless he began to finish the remaining of his meal.

"Sure you weren't," Duncan muttered with the sarcasm rolling out his mouth.

"Dude! Stop staring. Get eating. So we can get going!" Dick whined with a pout to Logan.

**~~The girls table- V's POV~~**

"The blonde one is Dick," Mac pointed out. It's ironic that Lilly 'taught' me how to 'spy' on boys when I am a PI.

"The one sitting on the right hand side of the guy staring at you is Duncan," Meg added while she gave me a pointed look.

"What?" Surprised, I blinked then glanced at the table of boys; I saw the blonde and he seemed to notice that I caught his stare. He averted his attention and I dismissed him if favour of spotting the guy that was supposedly staring at me.

I caught his gaze and Lilly's words flow through my mind, 'if a hot guy's looking at you, you lock eyes and don't break gaze until he does.' I followed the advice of my best friend. It's felt like I was trapped in his gaze. He seemed to be challenging me; I grinned at him, my eyebrow lifted up in acceptance of his challenge. His lips curved in a cocky smirk and he waggled his eyebrows. My lips curved upward and the next moment his cocky look turned into a smouldering gaze. My breath hitched and his eyes seemed to darken, I'm pretty sure mine did too. Suddenly his eyes snapped up to his friend, he seemed annoyed that they interrupted him and I smiled. He glared at them and I looked away, I then gulped as I realized Lilly noticed my flushed face.

"Always knew you were a vixen Veronica Mars," Lilly purred in my ear.

My eyes widened, "Shut up." She's one to talk. My cell phone vibrated and I saw that it was dad calling. I stepped away from the table and answered, "Hey dad."

"_Hey Sweetie, how are you? How's your vacation? Miss you old man yet?"_

I smiled at the sound of her father's voice. "Good, still in the pristine condition in which you left me. There's amazing pie. And terribly."

"_I hope pie isn't a cleverly disguised pseudonym for anything."_

I laugh good-naturedly and feel a little home sick. "You caught me. I went skinny dipping with the local soccer team, lousy conversation but the sex was great."

"_That's not funny."_

I pursed my lips. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure it was actually."

"_Veronica."_

I laughed while I pictured his stern face. "Okay, seriously, they really have the best pie like in ever. I'll send you one. The girls and I did swim in the lake that's practically Lilly's backyard but we were somehow fully clothed. Lilly was pissed at me for that. Well, until she dragged me in with her. Promise dad good old fashion normal teeny girl stuff. We're even going shopping after we eat, seriously a-maz-ing."

"_Normal teenager stuff? Okay. That's good." He chuckled. "And I want that pie woman!"_

I giggled, "Sure thing pops. How are Alicia, Daryl, Wallace and my buddle of cuteness Backup?"

"_They send their love. All are well. They miss you terribly. Especially Backup. I think he endures being called cute when he's really a man-killer."_

"Oh he loves it," I stated. I then heard the dog in question groaning in the back ground. "Oh! See that pops, he knows when his momma is near. Let me speak to him"

I heard his sigh and rolled my eyes. _ "She wants to talk to you."_

"Heyya buddy, how's it going?" I listened to his moaning and groaning in response and laughed. "Are you keeping Dad from falling into depression? He's not as tough as he looks!"

"_Hey I heard that!"_

I smile but ignore dad's whines. "Love ya, don't even think that you're getting human food just because I'm gone, got it? I will know, momma knows everything," I warned. Laughter spilled from my lips when I heard Backup grunt in response and dad chuckle in the background.

"_Okay honey, be safe I love you."_

A soft smile settled on my face, "I always am. I love you too."

"Aw, was that your boyfriend?" It was the smouldering eye guy.

I grinned. "The old man"

"What?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"My dad," I confirmed, oh it was so easy to mess with guys.

"Oh, right. I'm Logan Echolls," he introduced as a cocky smirk settled on his lips.

"Veronica Mars," I introduced myself.

"Veronica, so do you have your bikini suit on?"

"What?"

"Your friend, Lilly said to ask you 'cause we were planning on heading to the beach," his smirk still in place and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Lilly… Who said I wanted to go to the beach with you?"

"Lilly did," he pointed out. "But if you have something else in mind that you would rather do with me, I'm all hears," his whispered and winked.

I held a tiny grin when I said, "Shopping sound good?" It was every guy's worst nightmare

"Are you asking me out?" His whisper was a mixture of mischief and amusement. His eyes glinted and he leaned in a little.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one that wanted to take me to the beach."

"Actually we all are going to the beach, so sugarpuss, if you want to get me alone you're gonna have to work harder than that."

I almost regretted the laughter that came out my lips because he held a smug smile however his eyes were glimmering and it sort of felt nice.

When I made my way back to the table the tall guy smiled at me and said, "Casey Grant, hey." He took my hand and kissed it. He winked, but not at me, to the person behind me. I was about to turn around but the next person grabbed my attention.

"I'm Cassidy Casablancas," The shorter boy introduced with a nervous smile.

"Hey," I returned his smile.

"Dick Casablancas," the tall blonde surfer looking dude stated. Wow, Mac went for the surfer dude, who would have thought?

"I'm Duncan Echolls," the blue-eyed boy introduced. He definitely looked like Meg's type. Prince Charming on a horse.

Finally they decided that we were all going to the beach, except Cassidy who had a date. There were two cars that we could use so Meg and I rode with Duncan and Logan while Lilly and Mac rode with Casey and Dick.

Veronica stared at the bright yellow monstrosity with an irksome expression and snarked, "Somebody call Sesame Street. Big bird is here."

"Hey, don't talk to my baby like that," Logan practically _petted _the SUV. "You know, she might not even want you to ride in her."

"Who said that I wanted to?" She gave him a weird look. "And it's a _she_? Please don't tell me you named your car."

Duncan snickered, "Tell her Logan, be honest."

"Her name is Rosaletta," Logan stubbornly stated.

"Rosaletta?" I opened my mouth.

"Shut up," Logan muttered as he entered the driver seat.

"Go on Veronica, you can sit shot gun, see if you can make Rosaletta jealous," Duncan snickered once again and Meg and I laughed, Logan was not amused. Logan started the car and it grunted at first but I heard Logan mumble something and then on it was smooth sailing so to say.

"Where are you girls from?" Duncan asked from the backseat.

"Neptune," I glanced back and replied.

Logan chuckled, "You're from Neptune and your last name is Mars, don't tell me you have a dog named Pluto."

"No way! That's so Mickey mouse club house!" I allowed the Valley High girl voice to complain. With a smirk I added, "My dog's name is Backup."

"Backup?" He questioned amused.

"Yeah, she takes him on cases and stuff so it's surprisingly fitting," Meg cheerfully replied.

"Cases?" He repeated on the border of confusion.

"Yeah, Ronica here is quiet the PI back in Neptune," Meg proudly announced.

"PI?" He questioned again, intrigued.

"I work for my dad; he owns his own private investigation agency, Mars Investigation. I usually just do stake outs." This time I provide the answer and give a full explanation to avoid Logan sounding like a parrot.

"Stake outs?" I bet he is probably picturing me in a black outfit, being all Alias but in reality it's kind of boring actually.

"Yeah in my Saturn," I grinned. Logan let out a loud laugh.

"Veronica also had a website which we all kind of were a part of where we..." She stops mid-sentence wondering why Logan can't stop giggling like a school girl. "What's so funny?"

"My last name is Mars, I live in Neptune and I drive a Saturn." I roll my eyes after I finish the explanation. "Thank goodness they didn't name my dog Pluto!" Logan laughed more. I was almost afraid that he might hit something, thankfully he did not.


	4. High School Games

**A/N sorry guys I kind of took out the part that gave away who it was to those who've read before. It is not Lianne. As Lilly said this is a parents-free summer besides the occasional phone calls. Don't worry about it; all will be revealed in due time of course. **

**~~Chapter Four: High School Games ~~**

"Let's go!" Logan, clad only in his denim jeans and without a shirt, yelled and clapped his hands together to indicate the start of the match. Casey was shirtless and in cropped pants, he served by throwing the ball up in the air and hitting it over the net.

The ball headed toward Veronica who wore a jean shorts with a blue off-shoulder top she looked ready to pounce at the chance, her hands were together and she hit it back over. Duncan wore jeans similar to Logan's and he forwent his shirt as well; he called it and mimicked Veronica's actions. Meg had on a pink tank top and white shorts, she hit the ball back. Dick had on colourful swim trunks and no shirt; he sprinted in front of him and yelled got it. The ball bounced toward Lilly who wore a white crop top and slightly shorter jean shorts, she turned around and allowed Meg to jump on her hand like they did during cheerleading practice and Meg was able to hit the ball. Casey jumped and headed the ball over the net. Mac in a black tank top and green shorts hit it back. Duncan kicked it over. Meg and Lilly picked Veronica up and she kicked the ball. Logan jumped up and hit the ball back.

The game continued for some time and the winners were...

"Losers!" Lilly shouted as she let out a heavy breath.

…The girls.

The girls laughed in triumph and high-fived each other, this is what happens when boys underestimate the power of boobs. Naturally, Lilly had taken off her top during the game, claiming that she felt hot. The boys claim that she cheated and then Veronica defended her friend by pointing out that all for boys were shirtless. Logan started to flirt and asked if it got her hot and bothered. She grinned and stated that it was for her to know and him to find out. He was surprised, pleasantly so.

"Come on, guys! Truth or Dare," Lilly exclaimed loudly. The group gathered in a circle it was Lilly, Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Meg, Mac, Dick and Casey.

"Okay, I'll go first," Lilly declared. She spun the bottle and it landed on Dick. "Truth or Dare?"

"You're playing it wrong Lilly, this is spin the bottle, I have to kiss you now," Dick grinned with a wink and started to move toward her.

Lilly laughed light-heartedly while she shook her head and stated, "This is a combination of spin the bottle and Truth or Dare." She winked and added, "There is a thrill in not knowing who the next target is."

Dick shrugged in faux defeat and settled back into place. "Oh bummer. I liked spin the bottle better."

"Best of both worlds, Dick. Truth or dare?" She questioned him, devious ploys were building their way in her mind.

Confident that he could take on anything she could throw at him, he exclaimed, "Dare!"

A wicked grin spread across her lips, the girls 'Oooh'ed', they knew that Lilly loved dares; to her it was a delicious treat. The guys chuckled, they knew that Dick was a dare devil. Truth and Dare, I've Never… It seemed like high school games but with those games you're able to get to know the other and Lilly was interested in knowing how much kahunas these boys had. Lilly waggled her eyes and her eyes glinted. "I dare you to streak the beach naked and then go skinny dipping."

Dick enthusiastically agreed. The girls besides Lilly felt somewhat shy and avoided looking at the blonde boy whilst the guys cheered him on. He returned with a grin, he felt a bit chilly so he quickly dried himself and pulled a blanket from the SUV. Lilly waggled her eyes at him and told him she was impressed. The guys congratulated him and he gave a cocky grin. Wasting no time, he grabbed the bottle and spun it; it landed on Veronica.

She sucked in a breath, she had a feeling that he wouldn't hold out on dares thanks to Lilly so she chose truth. Dick winked at Logan and indicated that this one was for him. "What do you think of Logan?"

Surprised at his question, her mouth formed an 'o' shape, her eyes risked a look at the boy in question who seemed to have perked up as he awaited the response. She tilted her head and innocently quizzed, "Like generally?"

Dick's eyebrows furrowed but confirmed, "Like the first thought you thought about him."

Veronica shrugged, "I thought he was hot." Her face turned a light shade of pink when their friends seemed enthused at her thoughts of Logan.

Logan's face lit up, obviously satisfied with her response. His lips formed a cocky grin when he winked at her and playfully remarked, "I knew it." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she swatted his shoulder. He chuckled but scooted closer to her, she didn't seem to mind.

"Everyone knew it," Casey murmured, Lilly heard his remark and laughed. She had also noticed their intent gazes. Lilly hoped Veronica would let loose and enjoy herself, Logan seemed to be just the guy for the job.

"I think you're hot too," he whispered in her ear. With his warm breath on her neck, she began to feel the heat rise on her face. She licked her lips, and avoided Logan's eyes when she spun the bottle. It landed on Duncan. Veronica smiled and sweetly offered him, "Truth or Dare Duncan?"

Duncan smiled. He knew that at one point or the other he'd have to pick dare, Veronica seemed nice enough to not torture him. "Dare."

Her sweet smile turned into a wicked grin, "I dare you to seduce the person next to you." She giggled when his eyes widened; he person to his right was Logan and the person to his left was Meg. Everyone 'oooh'd' except Meg, who was now flustered.

"Oh! Come on, he's my brother and Meg's so sweet, she should be swept off her feet not seduced!" Duncan pouted while he complained.

"Don't be a spoilt-sport Donut!" Logan laughed.

"Yeah, no excuses!" Dick chimed in.

Duncan glanced at Logan, who winked at him. Duncan grimaced; Logan would torture him by participating in the 'seducing' just to make him uncomfortable. He looked at a blushing Meg; he didn't want to embarrass her or himself.

"Come on Donut, what are you waiting for?" Logan needled at him.

"You really wanna start the name calling game, Lauren?" Duncan arched an eyebrow and Logan gulped with a quick mutter of 'no.'

"Who's Lauren?" Veronica frowned but nobody heard her as everyone's eyes were on Duncan.

"Hey gorgeous," Duncan smiled charmingly. Meg's blush deepened. He touched her arm and then her shoulder. The gang 'ooh-ed.' "

"You know I usually have an excellent sense of direction," his voice turned husky and Meg felt stunned. "But tonight I got lost in your enchanting eyes." He bit his lip and leaned in to whisper, "Because I saw something… Something so pure and wholesome…" Meg breathed out an airy breath. "I think I saw a part of your soul and…"

Meg's breath hitched when Duncan trailed off his unfinished thought. It was odd but she seemed to get lost in his eyes. "And?" She whimpered.

His eyelids fluttered to hers, he cupped her cheek and leaned forward. "That's what you call soul mates. And destiny has led us to this moment for me to find you… You and only you." For a moment they were locked in a gaze.

"Wow," the girls let out.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Casey looked astonished.

Logan grinned, "Always knew you were a Prince, Duncan, never knew you were a cheesy one."

"That was romantic," Duncan defended.

"You're one to talk, you're the sappiest of us all," Dick snickered.

Duncan gave Meg a smile and she still seemed dazed. He spun the bottle and it stopped at Lilly. Naturally she chose Dare.

"Uh," Duncan had never been good with dares. "Rub my feet."

"What?" She choked out, stunned at his dare. "Isn't that a little personal? I just met you."

Duncan shrugged. "Give me a foot rub."

Lilly choked out a sound of disbelief but moved forward to massage Duncan's feet. She wrapped her hands in a towel and poked at his toes. When she was done, she grabbed the bottle with annoyance and twirled it. It landed on Meg and she chose truth.

Lilly grinned deviously. "Who would you have a threesome with in this circle?"

Meg's blush deepened but her eyes narrowed in a glare. "Mac and Veronica," she declared.

The boys groaned, obviously now picturing it.

Veronica and Mac moved forward to high-five each other with a smug grin on their lips.

"What? What about me?" Lilly pouted.

Meg shrugged and remarked, "You've moved down because you wanted to rail me up."

"I'd make you so hot, afraid you couldn't handle me Manning?" Lilly arched an eyebrow, challenging.

Meg stuck her tongue out and countered, "Hmm, you're jealous 'cause I didn't chose you."

"If it was Veronica who asked you'd have said my name instead of hers," Lilly accused.

Meg shrugged but admitted, "True, but you asked." Veronica opened her mouth with offense but had closed it when she realised that this wasn't something she wanted to argue about especially in front of their new friends.

Meg spun the bottle which landed on Casey. He grinned and picked dare. She smiled brightly. Innocence mixed with mischief – a look only Meg could pull off properly.

"I dare you to kiss anyone of the male gender within this circle," she proclaimed, proud of herself for coming up with a good dare.

The crowd Ohh'ed once more but Casey shrugged and said, "It's your lucky day Dickie, you're the closest."

Dick's eyes widened but before he could protest Casey's lips were on his and then they weren't.

"Aw Casey, I always thought if you turned it'd be for me," Logan pouted with a hand over his chest. "Breaking my heart here."

Casey winked, "I'm a heartbreaker."

He spun the bottle, it landed on Mac who stated, "Truth."

Casey nodded his head and breathed out, "Of the girls, who would you date?"

Mac glanced at her friends and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm Meg. Lilly's too wild. Veronica's too dangerous. Meg is a Disney princess, every girls dream. And she can cook."

"Hey!" Veronica and Lilly objected while Meg smiled.

Mac shrugged, "A girls gotta eat and she can't survive on take-outs and snickerdoodles." She spun the bottle and it landed on Logan.

"Dare," he grinned with naughtiness flashing in his eyes.

Mac pondered for a moment and then decided, "I dare you to take your underwear and wear them over your jeans and shout 'I'm superman!'"

Logan lifted an eyebrow. "First, I'm more of a Batman guy and second I'm going commando."

The girls gasped, save for Lilly and the boys rolled their eyes. "Hmm okay I dare you to suck Veronica's finger seductively," she grinned wickedly.

Veronica's eyes widened and she looked at Mac with disbelief. "What did I ever do to you?"

Mac bit back her smile and remarked, "Sorry Bond, we're not thirteen anymore."

"Way to go Mackie!" Lilly shouted her approval.

Logan's lips curved, he seemed more than happy to fulfil the dare. He took a reluctant Veronica's finger and after seconds of pulling it toward him he managed to get it in his mouth. Veronica held back a moan, his mouth was warm and moist and his tongue started to circle her finger. She closed her eyes, her face fell hot but she refused to moan. Logan noticed the effect he had on Veronica; he nibbled gently and let his tongue trail over her finger. Veronica gasped when the cold air hit her finger. Her eyes opened wide and Logan grinned.

"Mission accomplished," he winked at her. He grabbed the bottle and let it roll in circles. It landed on the blonde surfer, who naturally picked dare.

"I dare you to demonstrate your favourite sexual position to the person on your right," Logan grinned wickedly. The person was Mac.

Her eyes widened. "Okay! I think we should play I've never now!"

Dick seemed disappointed but since Duncan, Meg, Mac and surprisingly Casey voted yes they decided to play I've Never.

"I've never kissed a girl," Meg declared.

All the guys, along with Veronica and Lilly drank. The guys gasped and ohh'ed while Meg and Mac laughed.

"Each other?" Logan grinned with mischief glinting in his eye.

"We were dared too," Veronica stated dismissively.

"The first time," Mac briskly added.

"The next was spin the bottle," Lilly waved away the moment.

Logan took the initiative to speak next, "I've never seen my parents having sex."

Duncan and Lilly drank. Logan's eyes widened comically.

"It was after the Premiere to Beyond The Breaking Point I think," Duncan reminisced.

"No, no I do not want to hear this," Logan blocked his ears.

"Wait, premiere? Are your parents famous?" Meg questioned. She knew that she recognised them from somewhere but she didn't ponder on the possibility too much.

"You didn't know?" Duncan and Logan asked with surprise inched on their faces.

"Know what?" Veronica chimed in. She was always interested in secrets.

"Our parents are Lynn and Aaron Echolls," Logan stated proudly. Although he was proud of his parents, he liked that these group of girls – Veronica specifically – hadn't known he was famous. She took an interest in him without knowing of his wealth and fame.

"Are you sure?" Mac tried to get a closer look. "I would have thought Meg would have recognised you if you were famous."

"Are you just trying to impress us?" Veronica questioned, put out at the idea, "'Cause that's not gonna work."

"Oh my god!" Lilly exclaimed. "You're Duncan and Logan Echolls. I remember reading about you in _Teen Zone_ and _People_ magazine. You're like older now, and less cute but you got that rugged handsome thing going. Good for you. How did I not recognise you?"

"Weird, I had the impression that you'd be surrounded by body guards," Meg pursed her lips as she looked at the brothers.

"We have lives you know, alas not normal lives but lives," Logan remarked. "And you can't tell me that your lives are so picket fence-y. You're a PI," he pointed at Veronica. "You're a computer hacker," his finger flickered to Mac. "And you two help them," he waved his hand back and forth Lilly and Meg.

"I've never gotten caught hacking," Mac declared with pride.

Logan drank. The gang was surprised and Mac hadn't even realised that her statement was part of the game.

"You're not a hacker dude," Dick gave him a weird look.

Logan shook his head. "I tried 'hacking' into Duncan's computer. He has a diary-"

"Shut up man, it's a journal," Duncan grumbled.

"Did you at least succeed?" Veronica quizzed, once again intrigued.

"Not the hacking. But I found out his password," Logan grinned and Duncan glared. "I've never been on a stakeout." He seemed satisfied when Veronica, Lilly, Meg, Mac drank.

Veronica pursed her lips, at one stage in her life she'd never lose this game but now she'd done so many things that it was difficult to think of something that she hadn't done. "I've never kissed someone underwater," she finally came up with.

Lilly, Meg, and Casey drank. She felt envy at that one because she actually wanted to experience it.

Casey actually had to strain his brain to think of something he hadn't done, "I've never shot a gun."

Veronica, Lilly, Duncan, Logan and Dick drank. Casey was surprised that so many of them had done it. He knew Duncan, Logan and Dick went to the shooting ranch – he never favoured guns so he never went with them. He lifted an eyebrow at the two girls.

"My dad was the Sherriff," Veronica put forward.

"My dad's a billionaire and I'm his only child. Of course he took me hunting," she rolled her eyes.

"Your dad's a billionaire?" Duncan looked at her with surprise.

"Jake Kane. Software billionaire?" Lilly provided and looked at them with 'is this ringing any bells?' look.

Casey seemed to hit realisation first. "Oh, I know that dude. He started off in Neptune like my Grandma, she owned a publication business."

Dick looked regretful as he stated his I've Never, "I've never hooked up with a teacher." Lilly drank. Veronica glared. "You slept with your teacher?" Dick looked at her with envy.

"Ah, Mr Rooks what a handsome fellow. Too bad he got Susan preggers, huh?" Lilly laughed.

Veronica's glare still remained. "Yeah, if you told me about your tardy affair, I wouldn't have been so embarrassed."

"Why? What happened?" Logan questioned.

Veronica drew in a breath and explained, "Carrie Bishop, Susan's best friend, she pretended that Mr Rooks had an affair with her instead because Susan didn't have the courage to do so. I knew she was lying-"

"And he was like her favourite teacher," Lilly butted in.

"Yeah well after I proved Carrie was lying-"

"Mr Rooks put the moves on her," Lilly laughed.

"Am I telling this story or are you?" Veronica lifted an eyebrow.

"I always tell stories better," Lilly stuck her tongue out. "Anyway she went into badass PI mode and confronted Susan, she worked her Mars charms on her and got her to confess."

Veronica sighed. "And then Lilly decided to let me in on her secret."

"Hey, I didn't know that Susan had 'man-ed up' I was trying to help."

"Okay, I think this is enough of I've Never," Casey declared.

* * *

Hours passed when Veronica felt her stomach rumble and headed to Logan's car to get her pie. Half way down she realized that Logan had the car keys. "Logan!" She shouted, she didn't want to have to walk the whole way back to get him. Logan's head snapped in her direction and she pointed a finger toward him and gestured for him to come to her. He lifted an eyebrow but obliged. Veronica smiled.

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._

"What can I do ya for Ronnie?" Logan smirked.

"What kind of name is Ronnie?" She wrinkled her noise. He shrugged. "Open your banana boat please" Logan blinked; she had just insulted his baby again but had done so, so sweetly he could barely believe it. "I want pie," she punctuated as though he couldn't hear her.

Still he didn't understand. "What?"

She let out a frustrated groan. "I want pie!"

He lifted an eyebrow at her aggressive tone and couldn't help but ask, "Is that code for sex?"

She smacked his shoulder. "No! I'm hungry and I bought pie, I want to eat it."

"You bought the pie?" Logan asked surprised as they started to walk toward his beloved X-Terra.

"Of course I did! Have you tasted this? How could I not?" Veronica looked at him weirdly.

"I did, but they wouldn't let me get anymore. I was gonna go back to buy some tomorrow."

"I'll come with you! This is the last of it."

"Sure, but you'll have to give me a bite, to remember why I'm going," He bargained.

"Fine, but you're buying," she warned. He opened the door and allowed her to pull out the pie. The two of them settled into the backseat.

Logan moaned when he'd taken a bit of the pie. Veronica smiled. Logan noticed her watching him. Veronica shrugged and took a bit of the pie. Veronica licked her lips and savoured the flavour, this time Logan watched her. Veronica lifted an eyebrow and he smirked. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I've never seen a girl eat food without caring about calories," Logan whispered.

"Well, sugarlips," she pressed her thumb on the corner of his mouth to dust away the crumbs. "There ain't no girl like me in the world," she winked at him.

A small smile tugged at Logan's mouth, he leaned closer to Veronica and she just watched him. Their eyes never broke contact until they were millimetres apart; their eyes dropped to the others lips. Veronica gently bit on hers before Logan captured hers with his own. The pie forgotten, Veronica wrapped her arms around his shoulders, heat travelled throughout her body. His hands grabbed onto her waist and when she was basically on top of him, his hands lowered to her ass. Veronica let out a giggle and Logan smiled, his hands holding her tightly against him and his mouth kissing her fervently. Veronica moaned and Logan's throat grew hoarsely when he whimpered her name. Logan began to kiss her neck and Veronica's fingers brushed through his hair as she pulled him closer and allowed her lips to kiss whatever part of Logan came into contact with it.

Logan lowered Veronica onto her back and then she froze, her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an 'O'. Logan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her sudden change of mood. She pushed him backward and breathed out, "The pie!" Realisation settled into Logan's features. The pie was spluttered onto Veronica's back.

Logan couldn't help but laugh, Veronica wasn't too pleased with his reaction. She swatted his arm and a frown settled on her face. "You owe me two pies Mr." Logan laughed, silently agreeing. Veronica got out of his brighter-than-the-sun car and took out her shirt and her jean shorts. "Hey Logan, last one in the water is an eggy-head."

Logan was still mesmerized by Veronica's bikini and exposed skin for her words to set in but when it had, he bolted after her. She was damn fast for a pixie-sized girl.

Veronica laughed while Logan tailed behind her.

_It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping._

When the games ended, Lilly had decided to go for a swim to which Casey couldn't say no to. He followed her and instead of going in the water they managed to end up in an abandoned shack of some sort.

"I think this is the part where we make pillow talk," Casey smirked. Lilly's eyes lingered over him, a grin of her own settled into place. _ I gotta hand it to him; he's really hot and talented._

"Is it really necessary? Can't we just say that we were totally hot together and do it again?" She waggled her eyebrows and he chuckled against her soft milky skin.

"Hmm that works too," he said as he pulled her onto him and sealed his lips with hers.

~~**Meg & Duncan: Meg's POV~~**

"It's a beautiful night," I whispered while I watched the beautiful colours of the sky mix with ocean. Oh, it was all so romantic.

"It's a beautiful night," Duncan repeated but a coy smile arose on his lips as he murmured, "but not as beautiful as you." The colour in my cheeks darkened but I smiled brightly at him. He let out a chuckle and brushed the back of his head, "Ah that sounds so cheesy didn't it?"

My head tilted slightly as I smiled at him and I said, "Not at all, it was perfect." He smiled back and started to lean in…

I jerked back when I heard a scream followed by Mac's demanding voice, "_Put me down! Dick Casablancas if you want to live put me down right this second!_"

Dick has Mac thrown over his shoulder, caveman style and dumped her into the water. Duncan and I laughed at the sight while Dick perfected the face of innocence and said, "I just listened to your commands Mackie, you said to put you down."

Mac splashed the water in frustration and got up, with a glare she gritted, "I meant on _dry land_!"

"I made you wet!" Dick grinned at his innuendo.

"I'm gonna get you Casablancas!" Mac yelled as she pushed her way out of the water.

"You can have me babe, if you can catch me," Dick shouted while he ran away.

Duncan and I burst out laughing but then, when silence settled in, a look of mischief brushed onto his face.

"Oh no," My thoughts flow out of my mouth as I backed away.

"What's wrong Meg?" He said, he stepped toward me with a mischievous glinting in his eye.

"Nothing as long as you don't go all cave man on me," I replied slowly while I backed away.

"Hmm, I'd never even consider that Meg, I'm hurt you would think such a thing," his voice filled with fake hurt and his hand pressed over his chest to emphasise his point.

"I am nothing but a gentleman," he smirked and I turned around and started to run faster than Dick was running from Mac.

~~**LoVe ~~**

Logan and Veronica had settled onto the rocks beside the ocean after they'd come up from the water. They easily began to make-out again until they heard screams and shouts from their friends. Veronica lifted an eyebrow and with a bewildered expression quizzed, "Is that Dick?"

"I believe it is," Logan quirked an eyebrow but shrugged.

"I wonder why he's running," she thought out loud but Logan continued to shrug it off, it was typical Dick behaviour to get into trouble or to cause trouble.

"Dick!" Mac yelled as she ran after the tall blonde. "Stupid long-legged surfer weirdo!" She grumbled but continued to chase him.

"Mac?" Surprise was very much apparent in Veronica's voice. It was odd behaviour for Mac.

Veronica rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was actually seeing this. The next moment she heard Meg's screech, "Duncan! No!" Veronica turned her head in the direction of the peppy blonde and saw Duncan catch her bridal style.

"Wow," Veronica breathed out. Logan's lips tugged in a half-smile and mumbled a 'yeah' and then proceeded to kiss her.

"I've never been into a stranger," Logan whispered into her mouth and she laughed as she kissed him.

_You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you_

"We're not exactly strangers anymore are we?" Veronica whispered back before capturing his mouth's attention again.

"You truly are one of a kind, Veronica Mars," Logan breathed out but before she could respond his tongue entangled with hers and she eagerly reciprocated the action.


End file.
